Broken Pieces II
by AngelicaMyers95
Summary: A sequel to my previous fanfic Broken Pieces. It takes place three years after the events of the first one.
1. Chapter 1

**Nathan woke up, covered in sweat. He looked around his room and sighed with relief. It was just a dream. He was about to close his eyes and go back to sleep but then he heard a noise coming from his closet. It wasn't a loud noise, but in the night's dead silence, he was able to hear it.**

 **It sounded like a screech. A few moments later, Nathan heard a loud thud from inside the closet and he turned to glance at his bedroom door.**

 **His father would yell at him if he came into the room and woke him up. If it turned out to be nothing, he'd only get yelled at, maybe even get a slap or two and his mother would be unable to defend him, as usual.**

 **He got up, took a few steps back and grabbed the umbrella that stood by his desk, gripped it with both hands and closed his eyes.**

 ** _You can do this_** **, he thought to himself,** ** _how are you going to be a cop one day if you can't even open the closet doors?_**

 **A few more moments had passed and there was no noise. He sighed in relief again and opened his eyes, but just as he was about to put his umbrella down the noise started again. This time, whoever was in the closet started tapping on the door with their fingers.**

 **Nathan grabbed the umbrella again and slowly approached the closet door. The tapping continued, but as he got closer, it got quieter and quieter until it finally stopped. Just as he was about to reach for the handles, the doors began opening slowly by themselves, making him take a step back, lose his balance and fall.**

 **-No, please!- he screamed.**

 **The doors swung open and someone Nathan couldn't see well jumped at him.**

 **-Gotcha, scaredy-cat!**

 **Nathan recognized his friend's voice and was now able to see his glowing red eyes.**

 **-What the hell are you doing here, Morgan?- Nathan asked nervously, still only inches away from his friend's face- I almost went to my parents' room to tell them about the noise.**

 **-Yeah, I know.- Morgan got up- I read your mind.**

 **-I wish you wouldn't do that. It's weird.**

 **-If it makes you feel better, I don't do it all the time.**

 **-Oh sure, that makes me feel** ** _much_** **better…- Nathan got back on his feet- -How'd you manage to sneak out again?**

 **-I made Lora my special drink again.**

 **-Won't having too much of that hurt her?**

 **-Nah, it just gets her to sleep a little longer. Anyway, here.- Morgan handed Nathan a small rectangular black box, with a small bow on it- Happy birthday.**

 **Nathan reluctantly took the box and just as he was about to open it he looked up at Morgan.**

 **-It's not another dead rat, is it?**

 **Morgan smiled.**

 **-Let's find out, shall we? Open it.**

 **-I don't know…**

 **-Oh just open it! There's nothing dead or alive in there! - Morgan sighed- You're no fun at all…**

 **Nathan opened the box to find a pleasant surprise. His eyes lit up when he saw a police badge that had** ** _sheriff_** **engraved on it.**

 **-I love it, thank you.- Nathan said with a warmth in his voice.**

 **-I knew you would.- Morgan said proudly.**

 **-Nathan looked at Morgan again.**

 **-You could've given it to me tomorrow at the party.**

 **-No I couldn't.- Morgan threw himself on Nathan's bed- Lora got you a pair of jeans and a shirt.**

 **-Where'd you get this from then?**

 **-It doesn't matter, just enjoy it. No one had to get hurt for you to get it, I promise.- Morgan sat up- Although, you might not want to let anyone see it. They might start asking questions and you can't tell them you got it from me.**

 **-I won't say anything… But if I find out that you hurt someone to get it, or worse –**

 **-You're gonna do what?- Morgan arched his brow and crossed his arms.**

 **Nathan looked down.**

 **-Oh boy… Look, I didn't mean to get you down. You'll get tougher in time, I know it.**

 **Nathan looked up at Morgan, with a look of confusion on his face.**

 **-You're really weird sometimes…**

 **-I know, I can't help it.**

 **Nathan smiled tiredly and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. He was surprised to see that it was nearly three in the morning.**

 **-I should go back to bed. Unlike you, I've got school tomorrow.**

 **-Okay, I'm leaving.- Morgan walked to the closet and as he got inside he turned back, looked at his friend and smiled- See you tomorrow at the party.**

 **With those words, Morgan closed the closet door behind.**

 **He went through a small portal that he'd created, finding himself back in his bedroom. He turned to see that Lora was firmly asleep on a bed across his and hid the picture that served as the portal under his bed's mattress.**

 **Morgan got into bed but he couldn't fall asleep, as his thoughts drifted off to his big sister Lilly. She'll be turning seven tomorrow, just like Nathan. Only he won't be able to be with her this year either, which saddened him.**

 **He had memories of her when she was three years old but had no idea what she'd look like now. He remembered how she played with him, the few times that they'd gotten the chance. Then he remembered how Lora had told him that it won't be long before his dad and Lilly come to the house to be with them.**

 **Even though that thought made him happy, Morgan knew that they'd have to leave the house soon after, possibly go miles away from Nathan whom he'd grown fond of. After all, it seemed like Nathan was the only real friend he had.**

 **He liked to tease Nathan as he liked to tease any kid his age or younger, but it was never in a way that would hurt him, especially since he knew what Nathan had to endure from his father on a daily basis.**

 **He felt sorry for Nathan and his mom, but Morgan knew he couldn't do anything to help him without getting in trouble. If he'd done anything even remotely suspicious, Lora would take him away someplace else and he hated moving.**

 **Just when they'd settle into a nice neighborhood something would happen that would get Lora upset and make her pack up and move. He knew that they were on the run from Lora's father, but Morgan hadn't been able to sense him since he was a baby which is why he found it strange that they'd move so often. Whenever he'd ask Lora about it she'd just say "Because we have to.", avoiding to explain anything to him.**

 **In all fairness, this was the house that they've stayed at the longest, having been there for nearly four months now. The house itself was pleasant as it hadn't had many previous residents and no one had had anything bad happen to them during their time of living there. To Morgan, it was possibly a perfect home.**

 **All he wanted now was for Lilly and his dad to come to live in the house as well and stay there, so they could live their lives like any normal family, although that seemed to be nothing but a fantasy because Morgan knew his father wouldn't stay in the same place for long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The following morning, the doorbell rang while Lora was preparing breakfast since Morgan still had quite an appetite for regular food despite needing human souls for survival.**

 **-Would you go get the door?- Lora asked.**

 **-Sure.**

 **Morgan got up from his chair and ran to open the front door. He was a little confused since the person standing before him was a man he'd never seen before.**

 **-Hi.- the man spoke- Does Lora live here? I need to see her.**

 **-Who's asking?**

 **-I'm Ray.**

 **-She's never mentioned anyone by that name…**

 **Lora ran up to the door.**

 **-Ray, what are you doing here?**

 **-I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced, but I have the information that you asked for.**

 **-And you couldn't have given me a call, because…?**

 **-I was in the neighborhood and I had to see you.**

 **Lora rolled her eyes.**

 **-Alright – Morgan, get back into the dining room, I need to have a talk with Ray here.**

 **Morgan didn't have to be told twice to leave, but as soon as he got the chance, he snuck out of the dining room to listen in on Lora's and Ray's conversation.**

 **-I can't believe you haven't told him about me.- Ray said, sounding slightly offended.**

 **-Why should I tell him about you? You're just a friend helping me out.**

 **-I didn't realize that I was 'helping you out' all those nights we'd spent together.**

 **-I knew I'd regret it.**

 **-I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a jerk, but you obviously like me and there could be something more serious between us if you just let it happen. Why are you being like this?**

 **-Because I can't have anything serious with you or with anyone else. My sole priority is protecting Morgan.**

 **-I could help you with him.**

 **-No, you couldn't. Now please tell me what you know about the dagger's location.**

 **Nearly an hour after Ray had left the house, Morgan was helping Lora clean up and he couldn't help it but think of what he'd heard from her conversation with Ray. He looked up at her.**

 **-I'm sorry for being a burden on you.**

 **Lora was surprised at what Morgan had said. She stopped cleaning the dish and turned to look at him.**

 **-Where did you get the idea that you were a burden on me in any way?- she asked.**

 **-I know that you like that Ray guy and if it weren't for me you could be with him.**

 **-That's not true.- Lora wiped her hands with a cloth- Come here…- she pulled Morgan closer as he came towards her and she smiled at him, placing her hand on his cheek- I love you and Lilly more than anything, okay?- she caressed Morgan's face- You two are my whole world. I wouldn't give you up for anything, not even a chance to have the so-called normal life.**

 **-Still, it's not fair.**

 **-Once we get our hands on that dagger, all of our troubles will be over.- she kissed him on the forehead- Everything will be alright soon… What are you going to wear to Nathan's birthday party?**

 **Morgan shrugged his shoulders.**

 **-I don't know…**

 **-Let me know so I can get it ready for you, okay?**

 **-But what about the dishes?**

 **-I'll take care of that, you can go and look for something to wear.**

 **A few more hours passed and it was time for Nathan's birthday party. Upon getting there Morgan seemed surprised that there were only two children at the party apart from him and Nathan. Most people present were adults, probably neighbors or relatives.**

 **The two kids that were at the party were a year younger than Nathan and they were children of one of the neighbors that lived down the block. Most of the interaction Nathan had had with them were awkward attempts of small-talk so when he saw Morgan, he was relieved since he thought that his presence would make interaction with the other two kids easier.**

 **Although, it didn't take long for them to isolate themselves from the guests and go up to Nathan's room so they could talk about their day.**

 **Morgan loved hearing about Nathan's days at school since he himself wished he could spend at least one day there. But as Nathan talked Morgan frowned as he noticed a bruise under his eye.**

 **-What's that?- he touched Nathan's bruise.**

 **Nathan backed away as it seemed that it still hurt him when touched.**

 **-He hit you again?**

 **-I overslept and I was late for school because of that.**

 **-That's no reason for him to hit you!**

 **-I can't do anything about it.- Nathan said quietly, almost like he was whispering.**

 **-I wish I could do something…**

 **-Please don't. It could get you in trouble.**

 **-He deserves to know what it's like to get hit. I swear, as soon as I get the chance –**

 **-Look, can we just talk about something else, please?**

 **-Sure…**

 **A few minutes later, Nathan's father opened the door to the bedroom, causing Nathan to stand up in panic.**

 **-What are you boys doing here?- he asked- You should be at the party with Ralph and Lindsay.**

 **-We'll be right down.- Nathan spoke nervously avoiding eye contact with his father and Morgan saw it.**

 **He looked at Nathan's father and nodded, while trying to contain the rage he'd felt towards the man as there had been several occasions when he'd witnessed from the distance Nathan getting hit by him out on the front yard.**

 **Morgan couldn't help but lift his gaze whenever Nathan's father would pass by them in the living room and seeing him head to the upstairs bathroom sometime later, Morgan saw the opportunity to get back at him for hurting Nathan. He was confident that he could make it look like an accident.**

 **-I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back.- he said and got up.**

 **Morgan rushed out of the living room and ran up to the front of the door to the upstairs bathroom. Moments later, he locked the bathroom door and turned off the lights using his powers.**

 **Not wanting to waste any time Morgan teleported into the bathroom since he was still able to see well in the dark. He slammed Nathan's father into the wall in the matter of seconds, making him lose consciousness.**

 **A few minutes later Lora went over to the corner where the kids were seated to check on Morgan but she saw that he wasn't there.**

 **-Where's Morgan?- she asked Nathan.**

 **-He needed to use the bathroom.**

 **-How long has he been in there?**

 **-I don't know… A couple of minutes maybe.**

 **-I'm right here.**

 **Lora turned upon hearing Morgan speak and saw him wave at her.**

 **-You need to relax a little.- he sat down next to Nathan.**

 **About fifteen minutes later Nathan's mother told everyone to gather in the dining room since she was about to bring out the cake.**

 **Before lighting the candles she wanted to tell her husband to get the camera but she couldn't find him in any of the downstairs rooms so she headed upstairs. She checked to see if he was in the bathroom first thinking he'd most likely be there since the downstairs bathroom could've been occupied.**

 **She knocked on the door and called for him but there was no response. She reached for the door handle and was surprised to see that the door wasn't locked.**

 **A look of horror and dread formed on her face as she saw her husband bent over the bathtub with blood dripping from his head.**

 **After the shock had passed her, she screamed and ran to check his pulse. She sighed with relief upon seeing that her husband was still alive.**

 **A few moments later he'd even started to regain consciousness but all he could do was groan in pain.**

 **It wasn't long before Nathan's mother let out that scream that everyone joined her in the bathroom and helped her get Nathan's father to the bedroom as well as call the ambulance.**

 **After the ambulance was called, Lora went to tell the kids that Nathan's father had been hurt but that he should be well once the paramedics take care of him. While explaining the situation to them, she noticed Morgan's lips forming into a smile for a split second making her think instantly that he had something to do with what had happened.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lilly woke up upon hearing her name being whispered in unison. She opened her eyes to see three kids standing before her bed.**

 **The tallest one was a blonde girl in a blue dress that was up to her knees. Beside her stood a black-haired boy who looked to be about six and he was dressed in dirty rags. The third one was another girl with short black hair, who wore a long black dress that had the spider's web application sewn on all over it and she was holding a jack-o-lantern shaped bucket that had a super 8 film in it.**

 **-What are you guys doing here?- Lilly sat up in her bed.**

 **-Your dad's away with the new boy since he'd just finished filming so we thought we could come by and wish you a happy birthday.- the blonde girl said.**

 **-That's sweet of you guys, but I don't want you getting caught here with me, you know he doesn't like it when I spend time with you.**

 **-We know.- the black-haired girl said- We'll be out of here soon, we just wanted to give you this.- she took the film out of her bucket and handed it to Lilly.**

 **-I appreciate this, but you know that I don't like to watch those kind of films.**

 **-We know, but this may be something that you'll like after all.-the boy said.**

 **-Bye Lil.- the children spoke in unison again and vanished into thin air moments later.**

 **-Bye…- Lilly uttered quietly as she stared the unlabeled film in her hands.**

 **Knowing that her father would be away for hours since he'd have to show the new boy how to properly edit his film, Lilly set up the projector so she could watch the one she was given.**

 **The first image was a writing that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILLY'. It was written in capital letters on a pavement with chalk which summoned a smile on her face. The next frame made her eyes widen in surprise as she now saw her mom, looking slightly younger than she remembered her, holding hands with her dad. She was wearing a big white dress, with hints of black here and there. Even her dad was dressed in more formal clothing. It didn't take long for her to realize that this was their wedding ceremony. In the close-ups on her mom's face, Lilly was able to see just how happy she was in that moment.**

 **Having this footage made it possible for Lilly to witness it directly and it didn't take her long to jump into the frame which enabled her to hear what they were speaking as well.**

 **It was the moment her parents were bound to each other for all eternity and it was a sweet and touching moment for her. There was so much love in her mother's eyes as well as her father's voice as he spoke his vows and it summoned a warm smile on her face as well as a few tears.**

 **The next scene seemed to take place possibly hours after Lilly's birth. Her mom was sitting on the bed and singing softly to her. Looking around, Lilly couldn't recognize the bedroom so she figured they must've lived someplace else around that time. A few moments later, her dad came into the picture.**

 **-You should put her in the crib, I can see that she's asleep.- he said gently.**

 **-I can't. I've been waiting for her for so long, I don't want to part from her, ever.**

 **-You do realize you'll only be putting her in the crib next to our bed?**

 **Her mom looked up at her dad.**

 **-Don't tease me.- she said, sounding a bit tired.**

 **-I'm not teasing you.- her dad touched her mom's face- I can see that you're tired, which is understandable after the long hours you spent in labor.**

 **-You're just saying that because you want to hold her.**

 **-That's not the reason.- her dad didn't sound all that convincing- Although, I wouldn't mind it.- he admitted.**

 **-I knew it!**

 **-Just give her to me, you need to rest. She'll still be here when you wake up.**

 **Lilly saw her mom give in a few moments later and hand her over to her dad.**

 **She suddenly found herself in the living room of their old house, by the piano. In the scene she was observing, her younger self was already able to sit on her dad's lap and couldn't help it but tap on the piano.**

 **-Let's try this – I'll play something and you repeat it.**

 **-Okay daddy!- baby Lilly exclaimed and smiled.**

 **Lilly watched as her dad played a few notes and saw younger self clumsily try to repeat the melody and then giggle.**

 **-I did it!- baby Lilly turned to face her dad but since he wasn't responding her smile faded away quickly- I did it wrong… I'm stupid…**

 **-No sweetheart, you did it well.- he caressed baby Lilly's hair- I just… I love you so much.**

 **-I love you too daddy!- baby Lilly excitedly wrapped her arms around her dad's neck, gave him a peck on the cheek and then looked at him again- So, I was good?**

 **-You were great and I'll help you get even better. Play something on your own again sweetheart, I'd love to hear it.**

 **-Okay.**

 **Not long after baby Lilly finished playing her own song her mom soon entered the scene and clapped.**

 **-You must be very proud since she's got clearly got your musical talent.**

 **-Don't tell me that you're jealous...- her dad laughed.**

 **-I'm not, I think it's cute.- her mom placed her hands on her dad's shoulders- It won't be long before I'm treated to piano concerts from you two.**

 **Only moments later the happy image Lilly saw vanished and she left the frame, only to see that the projector was off.**

 **-Why are you out of bed?**

 **Lilly flinched upon hearing her dad's voice and turned to see him sitting on her bed.**

 **-I'm sorry…- Lilly nervously played with her nightgown.**

 **Bughuul took the film into his hand.**

 **-And what's this?**

 **-That's…**

 **-I'm not mad, I just want to know how you got this.**

 **-The other kids just wanted to give me a birthday present, please don't scold them.**

 **Bughuul sighed.**

 **-I told you that they'd get punished if I caught you with them again.**

 **-Please don't hurt them. As another birthday gift to me.**

 **-Alright, I won't. I actually have some good news, we're going to visit Lora and Morgan.**

 **Lilly's eyes lit up and she took a few steps towards the bed.**

 **-How long will we be staying with them?- she asked excitedly.**

 **-I don't know yet. We'll see what their living situation is like and we'll figure out what to do from there.- Bughuul gently pulled Lilly closer and placed her on his lap.**

 **-When will we be leaving?- she laid her head on his chest.**

 **-As soon as I'm done getting the film ready with the Lanchester boy.**

 **Lilly couldn't help it but think of the twelve year-old boy she'd only watched from the distance occasionally. Her mind filled with dread again as she thought what he could've possibly done to his family and what they were like in their final moments.**

 **Bughuul began to sense Lilly drifting away, regretting that he'd even mentioned the boy.**

 **-Don't worry about them sweetheart, they're not worth it.**

 **-They were good people.**

 **-They weren't, they just hid their problems better than most families. They had secrets that they tried very hard to conceal. Secrets that that boy knew about.**

 **-Only because you had the other kids tell him.**

 **-He would've found out soon enough anyway. Besides, he's not important…- Bughuul caressed Lilly's hair- Tell me, did you enjoy the gift the kids brought you?**

 **-It was nice. I'd never seen anything similar before except maybe some photos…**

 **-They used to visit until you grew a little older and I told them to stop since I didn't want any of them interacting with you.**

 **-Because of what they did?**

 **Bughuul nodded.**

 **-Were they the ones filming what I saw?**

 **-Yes. I allowed them to do it mostly because your mom didn't mind it, but even then I didn't let them do it for long.**

 **-Why didn't you take the footage with you? The films were well shot.**

 **-I know. I just didn't want you seeing the films and then getting lost in them. I was afraid you may want to spend too much time watching them and that I'd lose you eventually, that you wouldn't want to spend time with me anymore because you'd yearn for the times when your mother was alive.**

 **Lilly looked at Bughuul.**

 **-I love you daddy.- she touched his cheek and smiled- I'd never leave you for the chance to observe the past on a loop. I want to believe we can be happy again with Morgan and Lora and make new happy memories.**

 **Bughuul hugged Lilly.**

 **-Hopefully things will be better for us soon…- he said.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lora couldn't sleep. She felt responsible for what had happened to Nathan's father because she wasn't watching Morgan. A part of her knew that it wasn't her fault at all but there was another part of her that just wouldn't give her peace that kept shouting 'If you'd kept a better eye on Morgan this wouldn't have happened!'.**

 **Morgan lay on the other bed, still pleased with what he'd done to Nathan's father. Even after Lora confronted him about it he was unable to hide his happiness. The violent scene that took place in the bathroom played over and over in Morgan's head making him sleepless.**

 **-I know why I'm not sleeping.- Lora spoke and Morgan was surprised that she could tell that he was awake all the way from her bed- Why aren't you?**

 **Morgan shrugged.**

 **-I just can't sleep.**

 **-Is guilt starting to announce itself yet?- she sounded almost hopeful.**

 **-I don't know why you care if he becomes paralyzed or not, no one is going to suspect me and he couldn't see me. Even if he had seen me I don't think anyone would believe that a small child could do what I'd done to him.**

 **Lora sat up in her bed furiously.**

 **-I'm worried because you took pleasure in hurting the man!- she snapped.**

 **Morgan turned still laying in his bed, now facing Lora's bed.**

 **-He's a monster and he hurt the only friend I have who didn't deserve his cruelty. I'd torture him endlessly if I could just so he could see what it's like to be tortured for no reason.**

 **-It doesn't matter how bad he is, you should never want to stoop down to his level.**

 **-I am the son of a monster, why shouldn't I be the same way? It's my birthright.**

 **-There's always a choice.**

 **-I know, and I choose cruelty.**

 **Lora instantly began to feel sick. She looked at Morgan and this awful act had changed him, maybe even taken away his childlike innocence. The way he spoke now reminded her of Bughuul all too well. Now she felt like she'd fallen miserably at raising Morgan.**

 **-So are you going to murder me now?- there was no fear in his voice as he asked her that question- End me just so I don't do any more damage?**

 **-I'll never stop loving you, Morgan. I would never hurt you, I think you're very aware of that… I've tried so hard to make you good but I guess there's just some things you can't change.**

 **-I've been like this since birth. I've always taken pleasure in playing sinister games and hurting others for fun. Especially the ones who deserved it.**

 **-I'm just begging you to resist your urges until we settle this thing with Moloch, okay?- Lora's voice began to break. She couldn't believe what she was saying and just how calmly she'd said it.**

 **Lora got up from her bed and just as she walked over to the bedroom door and opened it she screamed as she came face to face with Bughuul- You scared the living shit out of me!- Lora tried to catch her breath.**

 **-I'm sorry but Lilly wanted us to use the door. I wanted to just teleport here.**

 **-I don't think that would've been much better.- Lora said.**

 **She lowered her gaze and saw Lilly standing next to Bughuul. It gave her strength to repress her tears.**

 **-I'm so glad to see you! You've grown so much since the last time I saw you! -she picked Lilly up- And you've gotten heavier too!- Lora kissed Lilly's cheeks repeatedly and embraced her- I've missed you so much!**

 **-I've missed you too, Lo!- Lilly noticed Morgan standing behind them- Morgan?**

 **-I thought you've forgotten about me.**

 **Lora put Lilly down so she could go over to Morgan.**

 **-Are you kidding me? I think about you all the time!- Lilly ran up to hug her brother- I have so much to tell you!**

 **-Me too!**

 **As they excitedly talked about the small adventures they'd had while being apart, Lora turned to Bughuul and hugged him taking him by surprise but he hugged her back moments later.**

 **-I'm so glad you're here.- she whispered with noticeable desperation in her voice.**

 **-I take it that Morgan was hard to handle?**

 **Lora pulled away.**

 **-He's becoming more twisted and it's only reached the surface recently. I've seen signs, but now it's –**

 **-What did you expect from him, exactly? Both you and I knew he was that way since birth.**

 **-I was hoping he'd be more like Lilly…**

 **-Have you forgotten who his parents are?**

 **-Look, I still love him and that's never going to change, but I'm worried what this reckless behavior might cost him later.**

 **-Again, he is my son…**

 **-You're pretty proud that he turned out like this, aren't you?- Lora crossed her arms.**

 **-I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't… What did he do exactly?**

 **-He hurt one of our neighbors pretty badly. The man may not be able to walk after what Morgan had done to him.**

 **-Why did he do it?**

 **-Because of a friend. The man he hurt is his friend's father.**

 **-So he was just protecting his friend, what's the harm?**

 **-I need some rest…- Lora rubbed her forehead.**

 **-You're right. Go into the other bedroom and rest, I'll be here with them tonight.**

 **-Thank you.**

 **Once Lora headed over to the spare bedroom, Bughuul joined his kids on Morgan's bed.**

 **-What are you talking about?- he asked- Hopefully Lilly isn't complaining about me too much.**

 **-Just a bit, but I think what you did was awesome!- Morgan exclaimed- I hope I can go with you the next time you get one of the kids to do it. I have some great ideas.**

 **-Maybe once this mess is over… Lora's pretty upset over what you did.**

 **-I don't know why she's so upset. Nathan gets beaten by his father every day for the stupidest reasons. He's a good kid, he'd never do anything I would do.**

 **Bughuul laughed.**

 **-And yet you two are friends?**

 **-He's fun to talk to. He wants to be a cop when he grows up so he can catch as many bad guys as he can. I think that's cool.**

 **-He sounds nice.- Lilly said.**

 **-He's great, I can't wait for you to meet him.**

 **-I don't think that's such a great idea…- Bughuul said.**

 **-Why not?- Morgan frowned.**

 **-We won't be staying here for long, there's no reason for her to interact with your friend.**

 **-I knew that we wouldn't be staying here for long after your return!- Morgan fussed- Why do we have to move away anyway?**

 **-You know why, Morgan.- Bughuul sounded strict.**

 **-I don't want to leave Nathan, I'm the only friend he's got.**

 **-I'm sorry about your friend, but you and your sister are my priority.**

 **-Can't Nathan come along with us? Maybe I can convince him to kill his dad and we can bring him along.**

 **-You just said that he's a good kid, why would he do something like that?**

 **-He wouldn't, but if I talked to him about it –**

 **-Has your sister told you what happens to the children that I capture?**

 **-I know what you do to them, but I was hoping that you would make an exception for me.**

 **-If I did that, there would be no need for him to make any form of offering.**

 **-Okay, but if you consume bits of his soul, he'd still be around, right?**

 **-Yes, he'd still be around.**

 **-Then why won't you take him along? I'll get him to kill his dad for you when his mom's out of the house and we can take him after that.**

 **-Why would you do that?**

 **-His mom's a good person. And I know he loves her a lot and would never want to hurt her, that's why.**

 **-Then he doesn't have what it takes, I'm sorry. He needs to murder them both.**

 **-Why won't you make an exception?- Lilly asked- We never ask you for much.**

 **-I can't drag this kid along just because you two want company. From now on you'll have each other. I may allow occasional, supervised interaction with the ghost kids, but that's it.**

 **After that, Morgan and Lilly saw no point in arguing with their father much. Lilly said that she was tired and Morgan agreed so everyone went to their separate beds.**

 **Both of them pretended to be asleep. Lilly was afraid for what the future might bring them now that they're together and Morgan was determined to get Nathan to come along with them, one way or another. Even though he knew there wasn't much time left for him to convince Nathan to make the sacrifice, Morgan was determined to get him to do it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The following morning, Bughuul was in the kitchen with the kids and since they all agreed that they should let Lora sleep longer both Lilly and Morgan agreed to have cereal for breakfast, although that didn't stop them from making a mess in the kitchen.**

 **Despite the plan to let Lora sleep longer she woke up during breakfast and once she got dressed she headed over to the kitchen.**

 **Upon entering, she was taken by surprise since Bughuul didn't look like he normally did. He looked human. His hair was still long and black, but he had lips and eyes that were bright blue but slightly sunken in. He was wearing a plain red shirt and a pair of jeans which summoned a smile on Lora's face.**

 **-What?- Bughuul frowned, having noticed that Lora was looking at him- Do I have something on my face?**

 **-No, you're fine. I've just never seen you like this before.**

 **-That's because this form of disguise takes a lot more energy. I only took it because I thought it would be necessary if I want to blend in while we're here.**

 **-And what's it like for you?- Lora asked.**

 **-It's not good.**

 **-I think you look good in human form.**

 **-It's still not worth it. Not to mention that what I'm wearing is the least distasteful combination I was able to find in the previous house that could fit me. It certainly wouldn't have been my first choice.**

 **-Well, I could take you shopping if you want.**

 **-I may be in human form but I'd like to keep my contact with people to a minimum. I'd rather you pick something out for me.**

 **-Alright, but you'll have to wear whatever I get you.**

 **-I trust you won't make me look like a fool.**

 **-Don't worry, you'll be in good hands.- Lora chuckled.**

 **-So we'll be going to the mall?- Lilly asked excitedly.**

 **Lora nodded.**

 **-I'd rather skip this trip to the mall and stay with dad.- Morgan said.**

 **-Okay. I guess it'll just be me and Lil then.**

 **Sometime in the afternoon, Lora left the house with Lilly to go to the mall, leaving Bughuul and Morgan alone.**

 **-Are you okay?- Bughuul asked- You look like something's troubling you.**

 **-I'm fine…- Morgan nervously tapped on his knees while staring at the clock- I just have to go to the bathroom.**

 **He rushed out of the living room and headed for the stairs.**

 **-Stop.- Bughuul said firmly and Morgan turned to him, having already climbed several steps.**

 **-I really have to go.**

 **-You're lying. I know you're going to your room so you could teleport to your friend's house.**

 **-I don't know what you're talking about…**

 **Bughuul took a few steps towards Morgan.**

 **-I found your secret portal last night.**

 **-That portal you found isn't mine.- Morgan lied- I don't even know how to create portals.**

 **-Morgan, I'm not angry with you.- Bughuul said calmly- I just need you to stay away from that boy.**

 **-Why? He's a good kid.**

 **-I don't trust humans, especially not ones like him.**

 **-That's not fair! You trusted mom, she was human when you met!**

 **-She gave me a good reason to trust her. Your friend will never be like us.**

 **-Nathan won't hurt any of you if I asked him not to.**

 **-That's what you think. He can't do much now but he will be capable of hurting you when he's older.**

 **-I hate you!- Morgan screamed and stormed off to his bedroom, locking the door behind.**

 **Bughuul sighed and headed upstairs wanting to keep an eye on Morgan but before he could even reach the upstairs hallway, the doorbell rang.**

 **Bughuul rolled his eyes. It was too soon for Lora and Lilly to return, it had to be some nosy neighbor.**

 **-MORGAN, SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!- he shouted.**

 **-I DON'T CARE! YOU OPEN IT!- Morgan screamed and turned up his music so much that Bughuul could hear it now.**

 **The doorbell rang again and Bughuul groaned. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to act human.**

 **The doorbell rang the third time and Bughuul thought it could be something important for Lora so he went to open the door.**

 **A man who looked to be about Lora's age stood before him. Bughuul couldn't help it but frown at what the man was wearing as well as at his general appearance. His hair was dark-blonde and went a little under his ears when it came to length.**

 **-Um, is Lora here?- he asked frowning in confusion at the sight of Bughuul.**

 **Bughuul didn't respond and just slammed the door shut. He wasn't entirely sure why that was since he knew that the man wasn't a threat, but he immediately regretted opening the door.**

 **There was a knock on the door again.**

 **-Um, hello?! If she's there I'd like to talk to her please!**

 **Bughuul reached for the doorknob and only opened the door halfway through.**

 **-Look, she's not here. Come by in another three hours… Bye!- he closed the door again and sighed- This was a bad idea…- he mumbled to himself.**

 **Bughuul waited for the man to leave but he just sat on the front porch. Not wanting to bother with him since he was definitely harmless, Bughuul headed to Morgan's bedroom.**

 **The music was still abnormally loud but Morgan wasn't in the room anymore. Bughuul figured he must've had another secret portal that he managed to hide well but he didn't doubt for a second that Morgan had gone to visit Nathan so he decided to go there himself.**

 **-We need to do something or my dad will keep us apart!- Morgan shook Nathan.**

 **-I get that, but I can't just leave my mom.- Nathan backed away.**

 **-She'll be fine now that your dad's in the hospital.**

 **Nathan turned to Morgan, looking a bit scared. He wanted to ask Morgan whether he'd been the one to hurt his dad but he was afraid how his friend might react.**

 **-We can show my dad that you can be trusted. –Morgan got a little closer to Nathan- You want to be a cop, right? Well, sometimes cops have to kill bad guys.**

 **-This isn't the same…- Nathan nervously rubbed his elbows, his eyes now fixated on the floor.**

 **Morgan sensed just how nervous Nathan was and decided to catch him off guard and drag him off to his newly created netherworld.**

 **-You're coming with me either way!- Morgan pulled Nathan towards his portal as close as he could since he was struggling.**

 **-Morgan, stop! I don't want to go with you!**

 **-You'll see that this is for the best!**

 **-No!- Nathan struggled to get out of Morgan's grasp- Let go of me!**

 **Moments later, Nathan felt a cold hand on his shoulder and froze in place.**

 **-Morgan…?- Nathan's voice trembled.**

 **Morgan saw his father clutch Nathan by the shoulder and firmed his grip on the hand he was pulling him by before.**

 **-Let him go!- he protested.**

 **-You were supposed to stay in your room.**

 **Nathan shivered again as Bughuul still had a grasp on his shoulder but hearing that voice his curiosity got the best of him and he looked up finding himself face to face with Bughuul.**

 **He wanted to scream but for some strange reason he couldn't let out a sound. The man standing before him didn't fit the description Morgan had given him, not even close. He looked human but there was still a sense of uneasiness and fear on Nathan's part as he stared at him. There was something about his eyes that made Nathan keep his eyes locked on him in horror. The longer he stared at Bughuul the weaker he felt.**

 **-Leave him alone!- he heard Morgan shout but only barely before everything turned to black for him.**


End file.
